


Inhuman

by carterswriting



Series: Perfect Imperfections - Sam Winchester X Reader Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Fight Scene, Fighting, Kinky, Kinky Sam Winchester, Random Tags, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, i dont know why i keep writing sam soulless, sam is soulless, semi stalker sam winchster???, soulless, soullest sam is hottest sam idk i think thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterswriting/pseuds/carterswriting
Summary: The reader is a Hunter, who had admired the work of the Winchesters, and decided to hunt down Sam when she found out he has been up to no good. She finally tracks him down.





	Inhuman

"Let go of me!" You growled as strong hands gripped your wrists, holding them behind your back. There was a hot breath against your ear and neck, before an evil chuckle. "You're the one that wanted to play this game. I know you've been watching me for days." He pushed you against the brick wall of the alley, but you struggled to get out of his grasp. Sam noticed your weakness under him. In fact, it wasn't that you were weak at all, you knew how to fight, but he had no mercy, and you were sure just from his hands holding you, there would be dark bruises. "I said, Let go, Winchester," you stepped on his foot, hard, and punched his face. Body attacks would be useless, he was more built than you. So you aimed for the more sensitive parts: the face and legs. You normally didn't get scared when fighting a larger opponent, but only because they are monsters and you can outsmart them but this was another hunter and a great one. He looked at you, clapping. "Nice warm up. So are we going to fight for real? Because, " He took a few steps forward and licked his lips, "I've still got a lot left in me," he swung, and you ducked. But he was prepared and got your side. And then again, and again, and then he grabbed you by the throat and pushed you against the wall for a second time.

One hand held you against the wall, gasping and holding his hand to trying to pry it off of your neck. There were only gasping sounds that came out of you. He got close to your face, staring you down. "You thought you were hunting me. But oh how wrong you were. I was hunting you." Your eyes started to flutter, and you were certain he would kill you then and there. His grip decreased, still grabbing you but allowing air. "But I have to admit, you did look stunning with nothing but your cute boyshorts and sports bra," his eyes no longer looked at your eyes, but at your collarbone, as he got closer and closer. His lips gently grazed over your skin, and you shivered. "H-how long?" was all you managed to speak, "Weeks. I had to keep you lost on my trail for a while. In reality, I was there wherever you were. Waiting for this moment," he spoke and he left kisses along your soft skin. You pulled on his shirt, from where you could, closer to you, and he just got faster and rougher with the kisses. But that wasn't your intention. As soon as you could, you kneed his stomach and pushed him off. You finally pulled out the knife in your boot and had it ready. "I thought you started to learn better sweetheart, you've just been giving me more ideas." 


End file.
